


Дела семейные

by ilera



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: 6-ая серия 3-го сезона, Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 Do You Love Me?, Established Relationship, Guy is Robin’s spy, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e05 Let the Games Commence, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, mentioned - Freeform, Гай — шпион Робина, Установившиеся отношения, альтернативное развитие событий, действие происходит после 5-ой серии 3-го сезона, наркотики, упоминается попытка изнасилования
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: После встречи с принцем Джоном у Гая тайное рандеву с Робином. Робин замечает, что он как-то странно себя ведет.
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Prince John (one-sided & mentioned), Guy of Gisborne/Robin of Locksley
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132028
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 2. Тексты низкого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [nika_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nika_darkness/pseuds/nika_darkness)

— Гисборн, прекрати ныть, Изабелла в порядке! — не выдержал Робин. Он раздраженно пнул ствол ближайшего дерева и поморщился от боли. — Да, ты продал ее мужу, который годами издевался над ней, но теперь она свободна, слышишь? Вместо того чтобы строить из себя жертву, мог бы сам с ней поговорить.

Гай сидел на земле, опустив голову, длинные волосы закрывали лицо. 

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Локсли, — ответил он приглушенно. — У меня не было денег, и я не мог прокормить нас обоих. Решил, что с Торнтоном она хотя бы не будет нуждаться. Если бы я знал, что он с ней сделает, я бы его убил.

— Почему ты ей этого не скажешь? Почему именно мне приходится выслушивать твои рыдания? 

— Изабелла права. Я ее продал и даже не поинтересовался, как ей живется. 

— Ты — бесчувственный чурбан, Гисборн, ты это хочешь от меня услышать? — воскликнул Робин. — Какого черта ты сюда приперся? Мы же договорились, что будем встречаться только при крайней необходимости. Возвращайся в замок и объяснись с Изабеллой, пока она не переметнулась на сторону Вейзи. 

Сердце разрывалось при виде понурого рыцаря, но только грубость и упреки могли привести его в чувство. Робину это не нравилось, но с Гаем вообще все было не просто. После смерти Мэриан он сильно изменился, замкнулся, перестал подпускать к себе, настроение колебалось от паршивого до сносного, и только Робин мог как-то на него повлиять. А когда Гая схватил принц Джон… Он так и не рассказал, что произошло, но смог вернуться из плена нужным принцу человеком. Появление Изабеллы, кажется, окончательно сломило Гая, и он до сих пор не мог прийти в себя. 

— Ничего не изменить, — пробормотал Гай медленно. — Вся наша борьба бессмысленна.

Робин нахмурился: это было что-то новенькое. До этого Гай держался на уверенности, что у них получится улучшить жизни простых людей, что они помогут им продержаться до возвращения Ричарда из похода, что все это не зря. Неужели он потерял всякую надежду?

Робин присел рядом с Гаем на корточки, заправил темную прядь волос за ухо. Лицо Гая ничего не выражало, что в последнее время случалось все чаще.

— Гисборн, серьезно, что с тобой? Дело не в Изабелле, да? Это Вейзи? Принц Джон?

При упоминании принца Гай поднял голову. 

— Я был у него сейчас, — проговорил он тихо, глядя сквозь Робина. — Когда мы разговаривали, на жаровне горели угли, и все помещение было задымлено. Запах показался мне странным, но я решил, что это притирания принца. Такой сладковатый запах, похожий на цветочный. 

— Он тебя одурманил? — Робин обеспокоенно следил за движением глаз Гая — тот почти не моргал.

— Помню, он спрашивал, люблю ли я его, — продолжил Гай замедленно. — Помню, попросил убить Вейзи. Помню, что на все вопросы отвечал: «Да, сир». Он схватил меня за лицо и… я очнулся в своей кровати. Решил, что это был сон, но потом увидел на стуле кинжал. Острый. 

— Принц хочет избавиться от Вейзи? — недоверчиво переспросил Робин. — Не может этого быть! Кого же он поставит на его место?

— Кто поймает Робин Гуда, тот и займет место шерифа, — зрачки Гая были расширены.

— Так поймай меня, — усмехнулся Робин.

Это возымело желаемый эффект — взгляд Гая сделался осознанным, в нем промелькнула злость.

— Заткнись, Локсли, — прошипел он. — Еще раз такое скажешь, и я лично вздерну тебя на ближайшем суку. 

После гневной вспышки Гай вновь поник, уставился в одну точку.

— Гисборн, ты сразу пришел ко мне? — спросил Робин тихо, четко выговаривая каждое слово.

— Да… Нет. Я столкнулся в коридоре с Изабеллой. 

— И?

— Не помню. Кажется, она ушла к себе.

Гай закрыл глаза, и Робин встряхнул его за плечи:

— Гисборн, посмотри на меня. Она могла последовать за тобой?

— Отстань, Локсли, — язык Гая стал заплетаться, он вновь опустил голову. — Зачем бы ей за мной идти?

Робин огляделся. Где-то далеко занимался рассвет, но в лесу до сих пор было темно. И тихо. Робин даже слышал, как замедляется дыхание Гая.

— Не спи, — он вновь потряс его, но без толку.

Голова Гая упала ему на плечо, и Робин вздохнул, притянул его ближе. Чего же он нанюхался у принца Джона, и, главное, зачем тот его одурманивал? Неожиданно сбоку послышалось движение, и Робин позвал:

— Выходи, я знаю, что ты здесь.

Сначала ничего не произошло, но потом из-за дерева появилась Изабелла. В руках она держала кинжал, и свет отражался от украшений в рукоятке. 

— Кинжал принца Джона? — спросил он самым доброжелательным тоном. Сбежать вместе с отключившимся Гаем он все равно бы не смог. 

— Да.

Изабелла подошла ближе и устроилась напротив. Робин с облегчением улыбнулся — значит, она не собирается их зарезать.

— Все же проследила за ним? — продолжил Робин спокойным тоном. — И многое услышала?

— Все, — Изабелла выглядела смущенной. — А видела еще больше.

— О чем ты? — нахмурился Робин.

Они с Гаем даже не успели поцеловаться, тот сразу бухнулся на землю и начал изливать душу. 

— Я видела, как люди принца Джона схватили Гая, и мне стало интересно, что ему нужно, — принялась объяснять Изабелла. — Я видела все, что делал принц.

— Что? — неужели заставил целовать сапоги или что-то в таком духе? 

— Когда Гай заснул, принц раздел его. Полностью, — зачем-то уточнила Изабелла, хотя Робин и так догадался. — Потом стал его гладить, — ее лицо скривилось. — Это продолжалось долго.

— А потом? — хрипло спросил Робин, страшась ответа. 

— Я думала, он… ну, ты понимаешь… но принц не стал. Ему просто нравилось на него смотреть. В какой-то миг мне показалось, что он собирается засунуть в него рукоять кинжала, он даже перевернул Гая на живот и раздвинул ему ноги, но как будто передумал. 

Робин содрогнулся при мысли, что могло произойти. Почувствовал бы что-нибудь одурманенный Гай? Или принц Джон подмешал в наркотик обезболивающее? 

— Потом он его не спеша одел и приказал отвести обратно, — и Изабелла добавила, помешкав: — Я сразу вспомнила мужа и его издевательства. С Гаем чуть не случилось то же, но, в отличие от меня, он не мог сопротивляться.

Они помолчали; каждый думал о своем.

— И когда он якобы столкнулся с тобой в коридоре, ты все время была с ним? — спросил Робин через некоторое время.

Изабелла кивнула:

— Он очнулся и не понял, где находится, не узнал меня. Кажется, вообще не заметил, хотя я сидела в изголовье. Потом встал и вышел, повторяя твое имя. Я, конечно, последовала за ним, — и впервые за долгое время Изабелла улыбнулась. — Кто бы мог подумать, что вы сообщники? 

Робин тоже улыбнулся:

— Надеюсь, мне не придется тебя убить, чтобы обезопасить нашу тайну? 

Изабелла взглянула на бесчувственное тело Гая, удивленно покачала головой:

— Он отлично притворяется. Когда вернулся к Вейзи, выглядел так, будто лучше умрет, чем будет снова ему служить, но потом якобы струсил и приполз на коленях назад.

— Да, помощь Гая неоценима, — кивнул Робин и обнял его крепче, затем настороженно взглянул на Изабеллу и опустил руку.

Изабелла насмешливо фыркнула:

— Что ж, теперь понятно, почему на тебя не подействовали мои чары. Приятно, что дело не во мне.

— Ты сказала, что слышала все, — кашлянул Робин. — Значит, и про себя тоже? И ты готова простить Гая?

— Посмотрю, что он скажет, когда проснется, — ответила Изабелла серьезно. — И у нас правда совсем не было денег. Но, честно говоря, лучше бы мы стали побираться или воровать — что угодно, лишь бы не жизнь с Торнтоном, — мрачно закончила она. 

— Надеюсь, вы помиритесь, — улыбнулся Робин. — Гаю нужен кто-то близкий, на кого можно положиться.

— А с тобой что не так?

— Я не рядом, — вздохнул Робин, — и не смогу быстро прийти на помощь, если понадобится. 

Изабелла поднялась и потянулась, в руке вновь блеснул кинжал.

— Неплохо, наверное, быть шерифом, — произнесла она, глядя на Робина. 

— Собираешься притащить меня принцу Джону?

— А почему бы и нет? Думаешь, я не справлюсь?

— Не сомневаюсь, что справишься, но, Изабелла, — Робин бросил взгляд на Гая, — зачем тебе это?

— Хочу влезть в шкуру брата. 

— Это опасно. 

— Жить с моим мужем — вот что опасно. К тому же, вряд ли мне что-то грозит со стороны принца, я явно не в его вкусе.

Гай зашевелился и что-то пробормотал, сжал его ногу.

— Из Гая получился бы отвратительный шериф, — согласился наконец Робин. — Я провожу вас до замка. 

Через несколько минут он смог разбудить Гая. Тот сразу полез обниматься и только потом, заметив Изабеллу, отпрянул. Усмехнувшись, Изабелла сказала, что будет ждать их на дороге, и ушла. Робин быстро объяснил, что тут случилось, и, пока Гай переваривал информацию, засунул язык ему в рот. Еще несколько минут они целовались, и Робин пообещал, что навестит его завтра в Локсли, где никто их не потревожит. 

— Держись от принца Джона подальше, — попросил Робин, когда они дошли до замка. — В следующий раз он может не остановиться.

— Это невозможно, — покачал головой Гай, — его нельзя ослушаться.

— Оставь это мне, — заявила Изабелла. — Я найду, как отвлечь его от грязных мыслей. А с тобой, братец, нам предстоит длинный разговор. 

Гай умоляюще взглянул на Робина, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся:

— Извини, Гисборн, не имею привычки лезть в семейные дела. 

И с этими словами Робин повернулся и зашагал в лес. Почему-то он был уверен, что все у них с Изабеллой наладится.


End file.
